


It's Over Isn't It?

by karmad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, M/M, Multi, Song fic, Steven Universe References, sad natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won and he chose you<br/>And he loves you and he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ Fairy Tail, its characters, locations, and corresponding ships don't belong to me. That's too much power for one fan-girl♦
> 
> ♦ Steven Universe, it's songs, characters and ships also don't belong to me.♦
> 
> Bold is the song
> 
> Italics is the flashback/ what is being remembered 
> 
> Regular text is what's happening

Natsu sat on his perch on the guild’s roof. Him, Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Erza just returned from an especially taxing mission. 

 

_ Juvia found the request form and brought it to Team Natsu. Gray and Natsu were sitting in a booth arguing about their favorite foods while Lucy and Erza listened.  _

 

_ Lucy took the request form and read it aloud.  _

 

_ “Strong Mages Needed for Incognito Security @ A Fancy Party”  _

 

_ Both Natsu and Gray scoffed not wanting to dress up as a stuffy rich person but Erza forced them to join.  _

 

_ Juvia jumped up and down clinging to Gray’s arm as he tried to shake her off.  _

 

**I was fine with the women**

**Who would come into his life now and again** _.  _

  
  


_ Natsu balled his fists and  kept his distance. He knew Gray didn’t like Juvia like that but, he still didn’t like her that close to him.  _

  
  


Natsu took of his bowtie that Gray tied for him and let the night’s breeze take it away. 

 

**I was fine 'cause I knew**

**That they didn't really matter until you.**

  
  


_ Juvia bravely professed her love for Gray daily. It made Natsu’s skin crawl. With the little gifts and sweets. Gray didn’t like those things. Gray liked to fight and entrap things in his magic.  _

 

_ Juvia was persistent and her persistence was working.  _

  
  


**I was fine when you came**

 

**And we fought like it was all some silly game.**

 

_ Natsu didn’t think much of Juvia when she first joined the guild. Her blue hair and pale skin didn’t make Natsu look twice. But, sometimes Gray did. Natsu’s blood boiled.  _

 

Natsu unbuttoned a few buttons on his starched shirt. He remembered Gray’s hands in the same position fastening the small white buttons when they were getting ready for the mission. 

  
  


**Over him,  who he'd choose**

 

**After all these years I never thought I'd lose**

  
  


_ Natsu was confident Gray would choose him to be his partner on the mission. Erza gave him the choice and he chose Juvia. Natsu’s heart broke as he saw them walking into the party in matching blue attire.  _

  
  


**It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?**

 

Natsu laid down on the cool marble of his perch. THe coolness seeping through the fabric of his shirt. 

 

**Isn't it over?**

**It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?**

**Isn't it over?**

 

He wasn’t asking the question to anyone in particular. 

 

He got up and started kicking small pebbles off the ledge pacing back and forth 

  
  


**You won and he chose you**

**And he loves you and he's gone.**

 

_ The mission was going smoothly. Natsu and Lucy paired up swaying to the music as she kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Natsu kept his eyes out for Gray.  _

 

_ The music changed from something slow to something more upbeat. Natsu saw Gray and Juvia moving to the beat until something changed. Gray became limp in Juvia’s arms.  _

 

_ Juvia stood in shock. The small patch on Gray’s dark dress shirt grew darker and darker. His face contorted in silent pain.  _

 

_ Natsu was there in an instant.  _

  
  


**It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?**

_ Gray’s heartbeat was faint but, there was still time to save him. Natsu cauterized the wound and pulled him harshly away from Juvia.  _

 

Blood still stained his hands even though they were thoroughly washed. It would never really go away. The wind blew more fiercely. 

 

Natsu hopped from gargoyle to gargoyle balancing perfectly despite the harsh wind. 

  
  


**War and glory, reinvention**

**Magic, freedom, his attention**

 

_ Natsu rushed Gray to the nearest hospital with Juvia trailing behind. _

 

**Out in daylight my potential**

**Bold, precise, experimental**

 

_ The doctors struggled to keep Gray stable. His heart monitor  _ beeped faintly. 

  
  


**Who am I now in this world without him?**

 

_ Natsu sat out in the hospital hallway blood staining his shirt. A few nursed looked at him with pity on their faces.  _

 

_ Juvia ran up about to melt her makeup running down her face along with tears. Natsu hated her in this moment.  _

 

**Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him**

 

_ She cared so much. He could see why Gray loved her and not him.  _

  
  


**What does it matter? It's already done**

**Now I've got to be there for his love.**

 

_ Juvia collapsed in Natsu’s arms. He rubbed her back soothing her from her sobbing. She was his guildmate after all.  _

  
  


**It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?**

**Isn't it over?**

**It's over isn't it? Isn't it?**

**Isn't it over?**

  
  


**You won and he chose you**

 

_ Natsu made sure he was gone when Gray woke up. He was standing on the guild’s roof.  _

  
  


**And he loves you and he's yours**

 

_ He wouldn’t want Natsu anytime soon. Not with JUvia around.  _

 

**It's over, isn't it?**

 

It had to be over

  
  
  


**Why can't I move on?**

 

Natsu dangled from the gargoyle at the end of the building Tears stinging his eyes. 

  
**It's over, isn't it?**

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "It's Over Isn't It" here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T5rCSmduaY
> 
> Comment, Bookmark and Kudos and most importantly enjoy.
> 
> Yo.....Add me on Tumblr @random-fandom-hoe  
> I have like...one follower. I'll follow back. ;)


End file.
